Phantom (Episode)
Phantom is the first episode of Doctor Who: Phantom. Plot The Doctor, with a smug on his face, rushes into the Tardis and quickly slams the door shut behind him. He turns around and waltzes up to the computer and pushes a few buttons, starting the Tardis up again. His smile fades as he sits down and sighs. The Doctor spins in his chair, then jumps as a ringing is heard. (Doctor): (searching around) What is that noise?! Is it the Tardis? No no, I'd know if it was supposed to make that sound. Um, um um um um.... (stops, suddenly) Wait... (runs over to a small wooden box, where the ringing was coming from) It can't be... (opens the box and picks up a small, silver, flip phone) It-it can't be... (flips the phone up, and answers it) Hello? (Voice): (over the phone) Doctor, how've you been? I-I decided to come with you again. Come by and get me as soon as you can! (hangs up) (Doctor): (takes the phone away from his face, as his smile widens) Martha! Sequence Martha Jones runs out of her house, with a suitcase, full of clothes, towards the road. The unmistakeable sound of the Tardis' engines is heard, and she turns to face it, appearing on the corner of the street. Martha runs to the Tardis, as its door opens and the Doctor dashes out, catching Martha in a hug. He picks her off her feet and spins her around. (Doctor): Hello, Martha! How's the year been?! (puts her down) (Martha): Year?! It's been more than just one, Doctor. (Doctor): Really? Seems like only one to me, but well you know. (puts his hands into his coat pockets) So... Shall we go? Martha smiles, and the two of them enter the Tardis, and it takes off. Inside the Tardis, Martha puts her suitcase down and relaxes into the chair. (Martha): So, where should we go? (Doctor): Well, I figured we could let the Tardis pick. (Martha): Do what?! (Doctor): There's this thing that the Tardis does where it just sort of... drops us off in a random time and place, to do our thing. (Martha): (excited) That sounds like fun. (Doctor): I think so. Martha and the Doctor exchange glances, then the Doctor flips a switch, starting the Tardis. The Tardis blasts off and lands, shaking a little. The pair step out of the Tardis, into an odd closet. The Doctor unlocks the door, with his screw driver, and it slides into the wall. He steps out, but quickly jerks back in. (Martha): What, where are we? (Doctor): (whispering) A Dalek Warship! (Martha): (whispering) How do you know? (Doctor): I just saw a Dalek. (Martha): Okay, let's just go. (Doctor): No no, I can't do that. I've got to help whomever they're trying to invade. (Martha): But... Oh, fine! (Doctor): Okay, I'm going to scope out the area. Stay here until I signal for you. Martha nods, so the Doctor slowly makes his way put out the closet, and to the other side of the hallway. He reckons to Martha, and she follows. He starts walking down the hallway, Martha keeping close behind. They continue down the hallway, slowly, whilst checking around for Daleks in every corner. Thye come up to a small door, labeled "Engine Room". The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and activates it on the door. Nothing happens for a minute or so, and he gets frustrated. (Martha): Why won't it open? (Doctor): Daleks must have made it out of Supireium. It's a metal they made to deflect the radiation of Sonic Screwdrivers. (Martha): Okay, so we take them down somewhere else. Can't be too difficult. (Doctor): It shouldn't be, but if they made their Engine Room doors out of Supireium, they'll have much higher security in the other places we'd need. A door slides open behind them, so they jolt around, the Doctor pointing his screwdriver at the figure walking through. A man, about twenty-five years of age, walks over to the door, with a small trash bag, grabs the handle, and opens it with ease. He struts through the open doorway, leaving the Doctor and Martha astonished. End Scene The Doctor and Martha jog to catch up to the man, who chuckles a little. (Man): Have trouble with a door? (Doctor): It was made of Supireium, what did you expect? (Man): I don't know. I figured a Time Lord could have thought of something to do. (Martha): How did you- (Man): Same way I knew you were a human. You smell. (stops walking) (Martha): That's offensive! (Man): Don't worry. I smelt your perfume. It's not found on other planets for a good century after your time. (Doctor): Hold on! You talk of Time Lords, humans far in this place's past, and Earth. Who are you? (Man): I typically go by Phantom. A Dalek enters the Engine Room, and notices the three of them. (Dalek): Intruders! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! (fires his blaster at Phantom) Phantom is hit by the beam, but nothing happens. Phantom's hand becomes illuminated in a purple aura, then he swings his arm, throwing the purple energy at the Dalek. The Dalek is hit and destroyed by the energy. (Doctor): You just- but how can- and then you- What?! (Phantom): I'll explain later, but for now- (tosses his bag into the opened door of the Engine) let's get going. Phantom runs off, the Doctor and Martha follwing. Phantom kicks down the other door, and blasts another Dalek with purple energy. The Doctor and Martha catch up, just in time to witness that. The Doctor pins Phantom to the wall. (Doctor): What the Hell are you playing at?! (Phantom): Relax, they're not making it past today anyways. (Doctor): What does that mean?! (Phantom): I dropped a bomb in the engine. It's gonna blow and take the Daleks with it. (Doctor): We're still on this ship! (Phantom): Yes, and my craft is on with us. We can use it to get out of here. (Doctor): But my ship will be destroyed! I can't get around without it! (Phantom): I'll worry about that after we get off the Warship. (Doctor): But we can't just kill off the Daleks- (Phantom): -You did, now please. (pushes the Doctor off and begins running again) Martha drags the Doctor along behind Phantom. They turn a corner and come across a squad of Daleks. (All the Daleks): EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! (they all fire their blasters) Phantom stops the ground, sending a wave of purple energy at the squad. The wave stops all their beams and destroys the Daleks. Phantom shrugs back at the Doctor and then continues running. Phantom runs over to a gap in the ship. He swings his arm up and a beam of metal rises up. He runs across it, then turns around to see Martha and the Doctor's faces, stunned. (Phantom): Yes, I can bend the elements! Now could we please get going?! The Doctor and Martha run across the beam, catching up with Phantom. The trio begin running together and eventually make it to another gap. This time, Phantom raises his arm, generating an energy platform. (Martha): No metal? (Phantom): Only thing down there is lava... sort of, kinda. Just come on! They start running again, but are stopped by a squad of Daleks. (Dalek): We will offer you one chance to surrender. (Phantom): Sorry; not really my thing. Phantom's eyes glow purple, and the Dalek's sort out and their suits shut down. The three of them start running again. They make it to a hangar bay. Phantom's hand becomes illuminated in a purple aura, then a purple recantalur energy-body appears not too far from them. (Phantom): Okay, get inside. Ladies first. Martha slowly walks into the energy-body and disappears. Phantom shoves the Doctor in and then follows right after. End Scene Phantom is thrown out of the energy-body and lands on his feet. Martha and the Doctor are staring at a large ship, shaped like the head of a cobra. Phantom runs over to it, and a ramp comes down. He motions for the other two, then walks inside. The Doctor and Martha run over and in to the ship. Once they're inside the ship takes off, and exits through the hangar shield. The ship then blasts into hyperspace, disappearing as the Dalek Warshipp explodes. Phantom comes out of the bridge, and is thrown against the wall by the Doctor. (Phantom): Again with this? (Doctor): You just murdered millions of - (Phantom): -Daleks. And you act as though I'm the first one. (Doctor): Those were different circumstances; a different Doctor. But you didn't even have a reason- (Phantom): Reason?! They were about to invade Ghibalb. Do you know what that would have meant?! (Doctor): A Universal War. (Phantom): Exactly! I was stopping it. For the twelfth time. (Doctor): What?! (Phantom): Did I stutter? (Doctor): No but, you said you've stopped that war twelve times. How is that possible.